US 2002/0048 699 concerns a solid oxide fuel cell comprising a ferritic stainless steel substrate including a porous region and a non-porous region bounding the porous region. A ferritic stainless steel bipolar plate is located under one surface of the porous region of the substrate and is sealingly attached to the non-porous region of the substrate above the porous region thereof. A first electrode layer is located over the other surface of the porous region of the substrate and an electrolyte layer is located over the first electrode layer and a second electrode layer is located over the electrolyte layer. Such a solid oxide fuel cell is relatively cheap. However it is not sufficiently robust.